


maverick

by dia (efharisto)



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Cigarettes, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Smoking, cross-posted to Tumblr, every cigarette is an epic victory royale for my lungs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 22:02:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17968865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efharisto/pseuds/dia
Summary: “Want a cigarette?”Goro turned his head towards Akira. “You smoke?”-who doesn’t love a menthol after sex?





	maverick

—  
“Want a cigarette?”  
Goro turned his head towards Akira. “You smoke?”  
“Sometimes.” Akira twisted his body from his spot on the floor, grabbing the strap of his bag and tugging it towards himself. “It’s rare, though.”  
Akechi shifted, resting his head on Akira’s bare chest and observing his actions. They had been languishing on the attic floor atop of Akira’s duvet, where they had been fucking the previous hours before. “I’m surprised.”  
Akira chuckled, gathering a pack and a lighter from the side pocket. “Have you ever smoked?”  
“I used to partake in cigars at industry parties.”  
Akira raised a brow, having trouble imagining his boyfriend with a cigar in his mouth. “Really?”  
“No.” He laughed when Akira scowled. The ravenette pushed himself onto his elbows.  
He slid the top of the box open, plucking out a cigarette and tapping the tip on the floor a couple of times. He pinched the filter and rolled it between his fingers, causing a few popping sounds. He slotted the cigarette between his kiss-swollen lips and passed the lighter over it as he inhaled. He briefly discarded a plume of smoke from his lungs as he flopped back down, sliding his free arm under Goro’s neck.  
The motion was spellbinding; the menthol scent inviting. “I’ll take one, if you don’t mind.”  
Akira wordlessly reached for the pack once more, repeating his previous preparations. He held it by the tip, lifting it vaguely in Goro’s direction. Goro’s mouth shallowly opened. Akira couldn’t resist it- he raised his thumb and placed it on the inner part of his boyfriend’s bottom lip. The eye contact was intense as Goro bit it before retreating and kissing the pad. Akira smiled, satisfied, proceeding to hold the cigarette to the brunette’s mouth; which he accepted after a moment’s hesitation.  
“Ready?” Akira whispered, flicking the lighter. Goro nodded. “Make sure you inhale as I light.”  
The initial smoke on his tongue had a burn akin to spice. When it arrived at the back of his throat, tight pain forced him to cough; smoke spewing from his mouth and nose. Akira assumed it stung his nose, as Goro couldn’t help but pinch it shut.  
Akira took a deep drag, scratching his love’s shoulder. “Just breath. It’ll do down smooth soon.”  
Goro nodded, a sparse accumulation of reactionary tears at the brim of his eyelids. He caught his breath before trying again, pulling a breath lightly through the filter.  
This time, the smoke wasn’t as hot as it had been when the cigarette was being lit. The burn was still there, but it was masked with the icy flavor of menthol. It slipped into his lungs with little resistance, and he took a gulp of air after his drag; just as Akira did. He exhaled, and Akira whistled. “Used to it that fast?”  
“Guess so.” He eagerly took another pull.  
They say nothing as they work their way through their cigarettes. The closer he gets to the filter, the more Goro feels the effects of the nicotine. The electrifying buzz starts in his arms before rapidly spreading to the rest of his body; most predominantly to his head. Unable to finish the last three fourths of what remained, he dropped the still-lit cigarette in the near-empty glass of water next to him, and it immediately extinguished with a sharp sizzle.  
The only sensation present in Goro’s otherwise numb body was the euphoric flood of nicotine. His veins were shivering with energy. Muscles weakened by the unexpectedly intense feeling, he slumped onto Akira’s torso and closed his eyes; enjoying the nicotine deeply.  
Akira breathed a laugh after a few moments of silence. “Buzzed?”  
Goro could only nod. “I see why people get addicted.”  
“I know.” Another chuckle. “Don’t get used to it- it usually lasts less than a minute.”  
Goro could already detect the stimulant leaving him. He didn’t allow himself to physically express disappointment as he desperately tried to hold onto his buzz. Before he knew it, it was gone; the calm brought on by the cigarette disappearing with it. The enjoyment was gone- all that remained was the foul tang of smoke and a burn in his nose.  
“That’s the best I’ve ever felt.”  
“I know,” Akira repeated.  
Goro was no longer content, ardently wishing for the buzz to return. “Let’s have another in an hour.”  
Akira rolled on top of him, hovering over his boyfriend and kissing his mouth. “Okay.”  
—

**Author's Note:**

> title after both my favorite cigarette and my best friend, who buys mavericks just because that’s his name.  
> don’t smoke, its fucking nast  
> -  
> talk to me or make requests: riss-i.tumblr.com


End file.
